marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabian Stankiewicz (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mr. and Mrs. Stankiewicz (parents) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Avengers Mansion, later at Rokatanksi & Company in Brooklyn Heights | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 121 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Inventor | Education = | Origin = Genius-level intellect human; armor user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Shooter; Bob Hall | First = Avengers #217 | Last = | HistoryText = Battling Heroes Fabian Stankiewicz attacked the Avengers as the Mechano-Marauder on more than one occasion as a means of gaining prominence and attention. He was always quickly dispatched by the team. For instance, Stankiewicz attempted to attack the Avengers at the Avengers Mansion with his newly acquired armor, only to be engaged by Iron Man. To Stankiewicz's consternation, he was considered so minor a problem at that moment that various Avengers passed by during the fight and casually asked Iron Man if he needed assistance. When Iron Man politely declined saying the situation was well in hand, they continued on their way without further comment. Following his defeat at the hand of Iron Man, Fabian was arrested by the local police, but before he was taken away he promised he would return. On one occasion he attacked the home of the Wasp when she had invited a group of female heroes over with the aim of inviting them to join the Avengers. Some of the women left during the attack, feeling he wasn't worth bothering with, and he was swiftly defeated by the Wasp and the She-Hulk. Fabian later applied for Avengers membership as Mechanaut alongside Gladiatrix, Blue Shield, and Speedball. While he was putting them through their paces, Captain America had to leave the applicants alone. While they were on their own, the quartet were surprised by the sudden appearance of the Soviet Super-Soldiers, who were trying to defect from the Soviet Union to join the Avengers. Thinking the Soviets were part of their test, the four applicants attacked them, but were none too successful against their more experienced opponents, with Fabian accidentally getting in the way of his own temporary teammates. Captain America returned and stopped the fight, and rejected the four of them, saying they weren't ready for Avengers membership. Avengers Support Crew Eventually Captain America hired Fabian as an staff member and inventor on the Avengers' expanded ground crew to turn him from his life of crime. Fabian was enthusiastic, but often felt overshadowed by some of his SHIELD and military-trained colleagues. When the Avengers' then headquarters, Hydrobase was attacked by robots sent by Doctor Doom, Fabian donned his battlesuit to help the rest of the support staff defend the base. Fabian was almost harmed, however, when he underestimated the robots' ability to survive damage. The base was sunk, but the staff, including Fabian, escaped. Although Fabian successfully assisted Captain America on more than one adventure, he has fallen victim to numerous personal demons. For example he became addicted to the drug "Ice" and has had suicidal tendencies at times. Fabian often creates items that are maladroit or out of control. Through his struggles, Captain America (Steve Rogers) has remained a loyal friend to Fabian. When the Avengers asked Fabian to leave the Mansion, Cap moved out of the mansion and in with Fabian in Brooklyn Heights. When Captain America and the Avengers were believed to be killed during Heroes Reborn, Fabian constructed robot versions of the Avengers to protect the city. These robots also had some malfunctions. When the Avengers returned, they discovered Fabian was behind this scheme and disarmed him. Fabian was in a state of exhaustion and derangement from months of constantly operating the robots without any outside assistance. | Powers = | Abilities = Fabian is a gifted inventor and scientist. | Strength = Fabian possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Not very athletic, recovering "Ice" addict, little combat experience. | Equipment = Fabian has worn a variety of armored battlesuits, each with different abilities. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/stankowicz.htm }} Category:Armor Users Category:Drug Addicts